KISSING
by FicAddy
Summary: Oneshot, written for a prompt.


**Written for a prompt at glee_kink_meme: Deep, detailed descriptions of kissing and light petting. NO sex, oral or penetrative, and no dry humping or skin-to-skin touching beyond second base. Because kissing can be as erotic as sex but is usually glossed over in lieu of the "main event".  
This is what I came up with.**

They're on the couch, Quinn on her back with Rachel laying on top of her, the brunette's body comfortably resting between her legs. They're both still fully clothed and neither girl is in any rush to change their current situation. The only sounds disturbing the otherwise silent room, are heavy breathing and short, pleasure-filled gasps.

Quinn doesn't know exactly how long they've been in this position, but she knows it's been over an hour. If the thinking part of her brain were to be fully functioning, she'd marvel at the thought of how _this_ just never seems to get old. After being together for six years and change, _this_ is still the best feeling between them. Kissing. And it's not like every time feels as if it's the first time - and thank God for that - because their first kiss was absolutely horrible. It was clumsy and awkward and she'd rather not think about it too often, even though they've come a long way since then. Practice makes perfect, after all.

Right now, Quinn's lips are the sole focus of Rachel Berry's attention and the momentary lack of reciprocation tells her that her girlfriend's mind is starting to wander off. Rachel's not amused. Claiming Quinn's mouth with a little more vigor than before, she sucks the lower lip between her own, drawing out a languorous moan which ends in a startled little yelp, when one of Rachel's canines hooks itself in the tender flesh and punctures it. Quinn tries to pull back, but the feeling of Rachel's warm tongue lapping at the vicious little wound makes her sink back into the couch in surrender.

It's like her body knows that this isn't leading up to anything. Yes, she's aroused and her body's responding accordingly, but there's no blinding urge to get naked as soon as possible and take care of the need building up inside of her. She's warm all over, caused by the way Rachel's wet, warm lips are teasing her own and caused by the body between her thighs, pressing itself against her in all the right places.

Quinn's right hand moves from Rachel's lower back to the back of her thigh, tightening her fingers on the toned flesh of her ass on the way down, causing Rachel to let out an appreciative moan in the process. The fingertips trailing the tan, silk-like skin between the back of her knee and the top of her thigh, make both women shiver in delight.

The feel of the plump softness of Rachel's lips touching hers is still so overwhelming. Sometimes it feels like she's trying to devour Quinn wholly, the quick heat of short, frenzied kisses seemingly touching her everywhere at once. At other times the pace of Rachel's tongue and languidly running up and down her neck, licking her way up to that wickedly sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear, will drive her to almost scream in pleasure and impatience. And when those lips find the pulse point just below her jaw, start suckling and pulling at the skin as if she's trying to rip the heartbeat right out of her, well … Let's just say that she's intimately acquainted with finishing before even getting started. Not that Rachel minds, of course. When it happens, the diva just smiles rakishly, proud of her accomplishment, and Quinn can practically _feel_ the already overgrown ego feed itself off of her embarrassment.

The divine feeling of short-clipped nails working their way up and down her now exposed abs, has Quinn arching her back in rapture. A muffled chuckle from the lips pressed against her, tells her that Rachel knows what she's doing and loves doing it. Quinn loves it, too. The feathery light tickle of lips repeatedly tracing her collarbone, makes her groan with indecision. On the one hand, she wants to fist her hand in Rachel's hair to pull her away and stop the maddening feeling. On the other hand, she wants to press the girl tighter to her body, wanting to leave an everlasting imprint of those sinfully pouting lips on her skin, like a tattoo. A long, quiet moan escapes her mouth as quick flicks of a tongue tease along her sternum.

It's nothing more than a whisper against the underside of her chin, followed by a content sigh and the feeling of Rachel's body resting against her own. Quinn can't think of anything that'll ever feel better than this.

"I love you."

Well, besides _that_.


End file.
